You need me, but I don't need you
by Iloveanimex
Summary: It's been five years. In that time I have changed. I am 21 years old. I am an investigator. I solve murders here in Tokyo. I don't only do investigating, but my part time job is modeling for clothes shows and fashion shows. What happens when the new Mai finds SPR once again. Normal pairings
1. Chapter 1

Well hello my friends :D I was board so I decided to put up this story. I was going to wait till it was done but... can't be asked...

If you didn't know, this is one of the stories on my page but I will finish it. If you do like it, go to my page and read more... please!

I would also like to thank yey4,sum,bubbles for spell checking it :D I LOVE YOU!

I don't own ghost hunt!

* * *

It's been five years. In that time I have changed. I am 21 years old. I am an investigator. I solve murders here in Tokyo. I don't only do investigating, but my part time job is modelling for clothes shows and fashion shows. I was on a case in one of Japan's fashion icons. After its completion I was asked if I would fill in for one of the models, since she was injured during the case. I agreed to help out and after that they said they will call me if they ever need another sub. I have done a few shows and shoots. I was even on the front cover of a magazine they are still selling around Japan.

Not only has my job changed. I have changed. I don't keep in touch with SPR, not since Naru left. I saw everyone else for a month or two but I left. I moved away and didn't tell them. I'm still in Tokyo, but not too close to where I was.

I also look different. I have grown up and my features have changed. My body has curved out more and I have gone up from a B cup to a DD. I have grown my hair and it has grown in layers. I have also styled it differently. I have a side fringe and the rest is let down. It is wavy. It comes to my mid-back. When I'm investigating I have it in a bun.

I have a few admirers and I have broken I few hearts. I don't mean to, but I wont lie to them. They never loved the real me anyway. No one will... I know that now.

In Shibuya

Monk and Ayako are walking down the street hand in hand. The sun was shining and the birds where singing. They were happy but there was one thing missing. She was missing. Ayako suddenly let go of Monks hand and ran to the closest stand.

"Ayako, don't run off like that" Monk yelled running after her.

"Why? Can't handle it?" Ayako teased turning to face him. Monk then spots a magazine. "Hey! I don't care if there on a magazine or not, DON'T LOOK AT OTHER GIRLS!" Ayako yelled about to whack the monk. Before she had the chance the magazine was put in her face. She froze. That was... that was... MAI!

Ayako took the magazine and took a good look. "Is it really her!" Ayako yelled. She read the models names on the back page and sure enough, it read 'Mai Taniyama'.

"It is! We have to show the others!" Ayako said starting to walk away.

"Ayako! After we pay for it!" Monk call after her. Ayako froze and turned bright red. Monk took the magazine from her hand and took it to the owner. He walked up to her and handed her the magazine. "Wow Ayako, I haven't seen you turn that red since I asked you out" Monk teased. 3... 2... 1... WHACK! WHACK! WHACK...

With Mai

"So, what does Jimmy want me to do today?" Mai asked walking through to her office. She had no emotion as if expecting it to be bad news.

"Well Miss Taniyama, they have a new case for you. The boss asked if you would let someone to go with you this time" The young man informed shyly, he was a little intimidated. He was older then Mai, but he wouldn't dare talk back.

"No, not happening." Mai said plainly.

"Miss Taniyama!" Called a man in a no nonsense tone. He was wearing a business suit and had a file in his hand. Mai turned and approached him. She didn't change her facial expression.

"Yes?" Mai asked raising a brow in a questioning manner.

"You can't go alone on this case, it's a matter of safety. Look, I know you don't like working with people for what ever reason, but this time, as your boss, you have no choice" the man said in a stern voice. But it wasn't cold, it was partly understanding and partly respectful. It was like he couldn't afford to lose her.

Mai stopped herself from rolling her eyes. This happened too often. She would object and the boss would give in, that's how it worked... normally. "Fine but only one person can assist me" Mai gave up. His voice was demanding and she needed to get over her last team. As long as she isn't nice she wont get hurt again. So she thought...

At SPR

The door burst open and in came Monk and Ayako. They look like they have just ran here from the way Monk looked like he about to collapse. Ayako however looked like she was still powered by adrenaline.

"Whats wrong?" John asked getting to his feet and helping Monk to the sofa.

"Yeah, what's wrong old man? Can't keep up with my speed" Ayako teased.

"We don't need to know about that!" Yasu yelled and jumped up to hide behind Lin. Ayako was going to kill Yasu if Lin wasn't in the way.

"Calm down Ayako, we don't want murder investigators round" Lin said blankly. (AN or do they!)

"Anyway, we were in town when we came by a news paper stand-" Ayako started but was cut by Naru.

"Is it of any interest to me? Because if its not I have work to do" Naru interrupted getting up and walking to the door. Ayako grabs his arm.

"YES IT IS!" Ayako yelled and pulled him away from the door. Naru decided to just listen, it would save him time.

"Anyway, Bou-san notices a magazine and-" Ayako started when Yasu cut her off this time.

"A * MAG! FOR SHAME!" he all but yelled. Masako was getting fed up now and that rarely happened. John sat beside her and held her hand.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! MAI WAS ON IT!" Ayako yelled. That seemed to peak everyone's interest. For some reason she gave the magazine to Naru to look at first.

"How can you be sure?" Naru asked not wanting to get his hopes up.

"It has her name written on the back page with the list of models." Ayako said in a mater-of-fact tone she hardly ever gets to use and almost never on Naru. Naru checked and Ayako was right.

"So what's your point?" Naru asked as if he didn't care. Lin walked up to Naru and looked straight in his eyes.

"Don't even act like you don't care! It's been five years and you still haven't apologized..." Lin started coldly.

"For what Lin!" Naru replied just as cold. In the background Yasu and Madoka were talking. Yasu said something along the lines of "Tell Naru's parents... No grand children," and Madoka said something like "They already know... they are still hopeful," and then a few giggles.

"For hurting her! Oh forget it!" Lin said withdrawing himself and walking to his office. Madoka took off after him.

"Well back to more important matters," Naru got a glare from everyone, even John and Masako. Naru ignored them. "We have a case..."


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO! I have updated because I saw that people liked this story! YAY I LOVE YOU ALL! So please enjoy!

I do not own Ghost hunt!

* * *

With Mai

"So Miss Taniyama, we have narrowed your choices to three" Her boss told her giving her three files of people who could accompany her.

"Why only three? There a lot more people who have the skills to be my partner" Mai asked raising a brow.

"Well these are the people you haven't intimidated to the point of refusing. And the rest are paired, grouped or busy" The boss answered adding the last part being she wasn't amused.

"I will analyze the case and the candidate later so I will have an answer tomorrow. Have all three ready" Mai said leaving the office...

The next day Mai came to the office. She made her choice but strangely her choice was not based on skill or anything like that. She choice the only girl out of the three for the fact she didn't want to work with a man.

"You picked Yuko Hataru? She is nothing special" Her boss informed.

"You have a problem with my choice?" Mai asked her boss.

"No, just wondered. Was it your instincts?" Her boss asked.

"You could say that" Mai replied.

"Are you on your way to the sight now?" Her boss asked as she placed a hand on the door handle.

"Yes" She replied simply and left the office. Out side was a young girl about 20 odd. She had a suit case in hand.

"Yuko Hataru?" Mai asked the girl.

"Ye- yes Miss Taniyama" Yuko said shyly in a small voice.

"Good, we are leaving now" Mai said walking towards the door. The girl started running after her.

Mai and the Yuko walked to Mai's car and after Mai helped the girl put the suit case in the boot they left.

An hour or so later they arrive at the hotel. They don't stay long, they only drop off there belongings, have a shower, got ready and left. Mai was now in investigator mode. She had her hair in a bun, her uniform that included a black top, trousers and a black suit jacket (made to show off her figure). Her partner was in a similar uniform. Mai also had with her a gun, hand cuffs, walkie talkie, a badge and so on.

Once at the crime scene- a park near an old manor were two murders took place that was guarded with two police. She flashed her badge and the men couldn't move out of her way faster, they bowed out of respect and Mai bowed her head in response. The bodies themselves have been removed for further investigating. But there was one thing that didn't add up.

"The case seems to be normal but... the course of death is unknown. What do you think Miss Taniyama?" Yuko asked shyly.

"Well it is decently strange. The investigates checking the bodies are the best in Tokyo. Not only that but their isn't really any suspects and not much evidence. I have a bad feeling about this...

Back at SPR

"We have a case. The ghost has already claimed two victims. For now we can't see the crime scene but I do plan on seeing the investigators about it. The fact is we don't have many rights right now. We can't stay in the manner over night because they are suspects, even though they are most likely innocent" Naru summed up.

"Why are there investigators still?" Monk asked the stupid question.

"Because the murders were resent and the culprit hasn't been found" Naru answered plainly.

"Ok, when do we leave...

With Mai

Not a single hair was found that wasn't explainable. Mai and Yuko have been searching for about an hour and were about to interview the family in the house when...

"Miss Taniyama!" one of the police called. By the looks of it there was a group standing with the police. Mai and Yuko walked up to the group. Mai's eyes widened at the sight. It was... the old SPR group.

"MAI!" They all yelled- apart from Naru- at the sight of the old assistant. Monk went to hug her only to be stopped by the police. When Monk fought back one cope restraint him.

"Let him go" Mai said with no emotion. She then bowed deeply and looked at her old co-workers/boss. "I apologize for my associates behavior, it has been a long time. It's good to see you all" Mai said not letting herself smile. She noticed how Naru still haven't composed himself from the shock.

"Mai we have been looking for you for years. Where have you been? How have you been? I missed you so much" Ayako said with out taking a single breath.

"I am fine Matsuzaki-san" Mai said simply but it surprised everyone. _Matsuzaki-san? She's never been this formal. What happened to Ayako? _Was what everyone was thinking. Ayako recovered from the shock first.

"Matsuzaki-san? What happened to calling me Ayako? Mai please don't tell me you have changed that much" Ayako begged under a shaky voice. She sounded like she was about to cry. Mai, however, didn't show any emotion and didn't seem affected by there visit.

"People change Miss Matsuzaki, now I'm guessing your here to investigate the murders. I was thinking it to be supernatural but I can't let you view the park. It's off-limits" Mai didn't seem to lighten up. Only Naru could tell that under that mask she is putting up, she was confused.

"We understand Mai. May we ask questions about your investigations and compare notes?" Naru asked in business mode. He was surprisingly comfortable with this. Only he noticed Mai's eyes narrow at the use of her first name.

"Its Miss Taniyama to you!" Mai demanded in a strong tone that left no room for arguing. Naru nearly smirked and rolled his eyes at the same time. Everyone else was gob-smacked.

"Sorry Miss Taniyama. May we see your notes" Naru replied as if talking to a client.

"These are Top Secret files. Mr Lin, can I entrust you with them?" Mai asked holding a yellow file she pulled out of Yuko's bag.

"Of corces Miss Taniyama" Lin replied bowling his head and taking the file.

"Childish" Naru said under his breath.

"Mr Shibuya! I trust Mr Lin with important files because he has never given me a reason not to trust him. Also its best to show some respect for afority. So stop wasting my time, I have work to do!" Mai said sternly. Naru could feel his heart ace at the sound of his (Fake) family name from her lips. Mai walked past everyone and Yuko followed. She bowed at the group then run to catch up with Mai.

"Our little Mai-chan has changed. Naru don't you care the slightest?" Monk asked narrowing his eyes at Naru.

"Why, should I? She has changed for the better if you ask me" Naru said walking off. He didn't pay attention the the death glares he was receiving. _She has changed for the better, she has bettered herself and she hates me. Thats how it should be. _Naru inwardly finished his statement. He would never say it out loud.

Later on that day

Monk, Ayako, Masako, John, Madoka and Yasu were talking in the hotel. They had all gone in the girls room so Lin and Naru didn't go looking for them.

"So what are we going to do?" Masako asked.

"We need to meet up with her, and soon" Ayako answered.

"But how are we going to get in touch?" Monk asked.

"Mai gave Lin her business card with the files, so he could give them back when he finished reviewing them" Yasu informed in his matter-of-fact tone he used more than Naru did. Naru mainly used it on Mai and since she left he stopped.

"Do you have it?" Madoka asked.

"Well I have a copy of it, I wrote the number down" Yasu said getting out a peace of paper.

"Masako, maybe you should call" Monk suggested. Masako nodded and took the phone Yasu held out. She dialed the number. After a minute there was an answer.

"Moshi moshi, Mrs Taniyama speaking. How may I help you?" Mai asked on the other side of the phone.

"Hello Mai, it's Masako" Masako replied formally.

"Oh hello Miss Hara, what can I do for you?" Mai asked politely.

"Please Mai, call me Masako" Masako requested.

"Ok, Masako, how can I help you?" Mai asked again. Masako smiled with the phone against her ear.

"We wanted to meet up with you, can we meet you at the café down the road from the manner?" Masako asked.

"Who's we?" Mai didn't want to go if 'we' meant Naru.

"Me, Ayako, Monk, Yasu, Madoka and John" Masako answered.

"Ok, meet me in half an hour" Mai said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Half an hour later she met the old SPR gang apart from Naru and Lin. Mai walked up to their table. Mai had her hair down in beautiful waves, she had skin tight jeans and a tight top, both black.

"Hello again, you wanted to talk?" Mai questioned not wanting to spend too much time with something that, in the end, would hurt her.

"Yes Mai, please sit down" Masako said cheerfully. She was holding Johns hand. Mai did as she was told. "We missed you Mai, you have changed so much, how have you been?" Masako asked making polite conversation.

"Work wise, well. I high in the investigators ranks. Their are little people who can tell me what to do, and loads of under-ranks that I can have assist me. In other words it would take a criminal record to get me fired, my job is stable and with my 'animal instincts' I am a big help" Mai informed nonchalantly. Everyone listened then Monk decided to ask next.

"What about your personal life?" Monk asked and everyone's interests were pecked.

"Nothing, I'm single and living on my own, my work is my life" Mai answered again deciding to ask a question of her own "What about yours?" She questioned. Some blushed, some smiled and smirked.

"Monk and Ayako are married, John and Masako are engaged, Lin and Madoka are married. Big boss is single and so am I" Yasu announced (AN as if you didn't guess) Mai nodded at them. Mai didn't frown but she wasn't happy. Only those who knew her well, would be able to tell.

"Whats wrong Mai?" Ayako asked concern lacing her voice.

"Nothing, I'm fine Matsuzaki-san" Mai insisted. No one was buying it though.

"Mai! Don't call me that! Call me Ayako! We are not co-workers you are like family to me!" Ayako demanded softly with a shaky voice.

"As you wish Ayako" Mai said unaffected.

"That goes for all of us by the way. We are family, remember" Monk reminded. Mai didn't even let a sad smile grace her lips, she had to stop herself. This is the closest to smiling she got in years.

"Mai, I know you say your fine but your not, please tell us, we are your family" Ayako pleaded. Mai looked up at her.

"It's just... I missed so much of your lives, I'm happy but... I don't have anyone" Mai said looking down. Everyone saw a part of Mai they missed so much. They all got up and hugged Mai. Everyone let go after a few seconds apart from Yasu who now had her in an embrace.

"Don't worry Mai, you always have me" Yasu held on to Mai tighter as she was trying to get away.

"You never change do you, I'm glad" Mai said against his chest. Yasu let her go. As he looked around he was how other men in the cafe were looking at him, giving him scary glares and some pouting slightly.

"If it makes you feel any better, Naru is still single as Yasu said" Monk said wiggling his eye brows like a crazy person.

"I could get any man I wanted, so should I care" Mai said unconcerned for Naru's single hood.

"But you wont go for just any man will you. You want someone to love you for who you are. Mai it has been a while but we still know you better then anyone else" Masako said softly. Mai nodded.

"Your right, I was scared to show people the real me or to get to close to anyone. This case was the first time I agreed to work with someone" Mai confessed "Speaking of which, I better get back, we have a meeting"

"Let us give you a lift, where are you staying...

* * *

"You're staying there too!" Madoka burst when he worked out they were staying in the same place.

"Well it is the closest hotel to the crime scene" Mai stated. They all nodded in agreement. She had a point.

They all got in to the SPR van that they 'borrowed' since Ayako's car was empty of gas.

"So Mai, about Naru calling you by your first name. Whats that about? And you said something about you being able to trust Lin. Don't you trust him any more?" Madoka stumbled on the delicate situation.

"It's nothing of interest" Mai said calmly, clenching her fists.

"But-" Monk tried.

"It's nothing!" Mai repeated a bit louder. It was like she was warning him to stop.

"If you say so" Monk said giving in. New Mai was scary.

"Oh Mai, I nearly forgot! We saw you on the front cover of a fashion mag! That's so cool!" Yasu was now in full gossip mode.

"How did you- In my experience, none of you like magazines" Mai interrogated nervously.

"We don't Mai-Chan but Monk was looking at por'n mag- OWW!" Yasu started but to be whacked by Monk, Ayako and (surprisingly) Mai.

"I noticed it when Ayako ran off to the stand" Monk finished sheepishly. Mai nodded. They reached the hotel and everyone got out. Mai then noticed Yuko standing outside the hotel.

"Sorry Mrs Taniyama. I was about to come find you. We have to leave for the meeting" Yuko said shyly.

"Mrs Hataru, these is my old co-workers. Ayako Matsuzaki, Hosho Takigawa, John Brown, Masako Hara, Osamu Yasuhara and Madoka Mori. Guys, this is Yuko Hataru" Mai introduced.


End file.
